the truth lies in the DNA
by lil stringi smiles
Summary: What if Harry's parents wernt who he thinks they are? Is bloody really thicker than water? Can Hermione really keep her DNA findings from being outed? Or work out blaise? this is my first fan fic please tell me what you think! x rated T just to be safe
1. the beginning

Helooo lovely people, well this is my first ever fan fic so I'm just going to see how it goes.

_**Disowner: I don't own any of Harry Potter or the Characters **_

**BIG** thank you to caramel wafer for spelling everything out for me  ermm so I hope you like it.

Please read and review, much appreciated! Let me know if you want me to add chapter 2

lil stringi x

_**The truth lies in the DNA**_

What if…

Everything you knew about harry potter was twisted

His _true_ roots lay in his enemy…?

If many of them wise teachers had hidden pasts themselves…?

All is not as it appears even for the norm of the wizard world.

Dive into a warped insight Hogwarts and new truths discovered in the human world.

Round about 15 years ago – Minerva McGonagall

A brisk frost chilled the air. Tonight was the last night they could be together and he was late. Tomorrow would be a strange one; there was nothing to look forward to, no more late nights of passion. The wind wafted around her loose hair, into her face. Then there in looming midnight: wrapped in thick velvet he stride tall proud and all powerful towards her , before taking her in his arms and greeting her with a fiery kiss like non they had shared before, the kind of kiss that wavered on you lips longer than a week, the kind of kiss forever embedded in your memory.

Present day- Hermione 

Jeez how long does it take for them to get ready. Harry and Ron waltzed _finally_ down the stairs.

"Morning Hermione!" they called out cheerily as they descended down the cold, cobble stone, stair case.

"Morning," I tusked. "More like afternoon, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No, but I'm sure your about to enlighten us." Ron quipped

_I'll enlighten you all right. _

"Just get you butts in gear we have transfiguration and I take it you forgot to do you homework?"

The dumb found looks were enough of a response. I rolled my eyes and let out a deep sigh I had been repressing.

"If we hurry now you'll have enough time to look like you made an attempt" _if 'I got up late and decided to do half of it badly this morning' was what they wanted to go for. _

After it all we were on time to class, just not early as would have been preferable, being on time doesn't suggest eagerness and earnestness to learn. As we walked (_ran_)in professor McGonagall didn't appear to acknowledge us, she was sat at her desk which was some what unusual to how she used to enter, but some what common as she'd been like this for the past month. Over three quarter of the classroom was full, including our usual seats which we could have sat in if it weren't for certain people taking over two hours to get their derrières out of bed. The chair smoothly slid across the oaky floor, placing the books on the freshly polished desk top leaning my elbows on top of the top book and resting my chin in my palm I waited for the lesson to start. At this angle the pupil sat to the left of me at the very back, he kept catching my eye. I twisted around in my seat to meet his eyes. They were bitter, sweet chocolaty heaven _if you like that kind of thing. _Was he gazing at me? He must have been as immediately after making eyes connection he dropped his eyes to his lap where he appeared to find his hand very interesting. I narrowed my eyes as I pondered. Idiotic ,Slytherin- Blaise Zabini.

Present day transfiguration (the class Hermione is in currently^) – Minerva McGonagall

That same thought still rattled her mind. Absent mindedly her trembling fingertips rose to touch her lips as she remembered the fiery kiss, that burning night. In that instant she realised just where she was and she most defiantly should not be remembering that night, with that man. But he hadn't been evil then; he'd been sensuous, kind and loving. That brought a smile, as well as a blush to her cheeks. Her pupils were here, _when had they gotten here? _Clapping her hands she called for order, began her class. But even she could not deny that every heartbeat reminded her of that memory.

Present day- Hermione 

Pushing Blaise into a box at the back of my mind I tapped my foot with impatience for her to begin, everyone was here now. Yet not all cared as I did. Staring at the front I noticed her raise her hand – great the lesson was starting, but no she only smiled. She wasn't in the room mentally she was else wear. She only smiled. It wasn't until a blush flooded her cheeks that her eyes focused fully on the situation and called for order. It was hard to concentrate, as although he was locked in the box in the back of my mind, it still didn't stop me feeling the burning on my back of Blaise's eyes tentatively focused on me


	2. muggle magic?

Heloo…Here's the 2nd chapter, I'm still experimenting and seeing if people like the story or not soo…. But thank you so so sooo much to the people that read the 1st chapter I really hope you read the second! and thank you to TbsRuleTheTracks for my 1st review! and as always big thank you to Caramel Wafer for all the help : )

xx please read and review! xx

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potters or the characters!! J K Rowling does!**

**Muggle magic? **

Hermione present day- just after McGonagall's class 

As soon as that lesson was over I was out of there in a flash. Harry and Ron were somewhere behind me dawdling as per usual. Blaise had been staring at me, I hadn't imagined it, or maybe I had it thought that licorice wand had been off. While I mumbled, I rammed right into him_, him being Blaise and Draco, with Crabbe and Goyle_. I was far from, in the mood to listen to one of their 'smart' comments. As I tried to side step them they moved in unison to block the path. So again I stepped this time to the right, but they again blocked my way. It was like a dance _an evil dance to which they had taken lead. _

"Will you move?" I almost spat (however I have slightly more class than to stoop that low)

"Mayyyyyyybeeee….**if.**" Draco drawled.

"If what?" I sighed with impatience, did he have to so up himself all the time. I signaled my closer with his boney finger. Repressing a sigh I did what he asked .

"Do you like your cat Granger?" Crookshanks what did he have to do with any of this? I stared at him quizzing expecting him to elaborate. He didn't - Too self loving to notice other people's body language.

"What do you want Draco?"

"It's more a matter of what _you _want," As he began to speak they pushed us into and open, but empty class room. How I would just love to smash he face in (that was the polite way of putting it)

"Yeah, what _you _will want" Doyle couldn't resist adding in his little snide comments.

"Hush Doyle" Draco hissed "I may happen to have…rescued your filthy ginger cat, but it could easily have an accident, shall we say?" he cocked an eyebrow as if daring me to pass a comment. _They had crookshanks? My poor baby fluff ball._

"So…what. exactly. do. you. want…Draco?"

"Show me some muggle magic and he's all yours" he looked snide as he sneered at me until Crabbe butted in,

"But, Draco there's no such th…"

"Thing as muggle magic? Well for Miss Granger's cats sake," he darted a filthy look at me "she will have to find some."

"What? You can't do this!"

"I think we already did, and don't even think of squealing to Potter or anyone. Kitty's end doesn't have to be quite so soon does it? Come on boys lets go, you have three days Granger." With that he waltzed off with a waft of this crisp, black robes, his gang following him. During that whole exchange it was then I realized Blaise hadn't said or done a thing, he hadn't even come fully into the room, just stood in the arch of the door way. Again he'd looked at me and still he could not meet my eye.

Minerva McGonagall – present day- 

As the stragglers flooded out of the class room Minerva let out a deep sigh of relief and sadness. It hadn't been until recently that it had played on her mind, that her child would have been the same age as these young pupils. The other thing that played, echoing in her head was the thought that would that child have been evil, or would its father have not become who he is now if he had known. Closing her eyes tight, causing the lines at the side of her eyes to crease even more she rubbed them trying to erase the regrets of her past memories. Yet the thoughts of that baby still lingered in her heart.

Hermione- present day – after Draco's proposition 

For sure my face would be tear stained, yet I couldn't find the tap for them to stop the water works. So here I was, here being the library, behind a bookcase, with my head in a book that had pages yellowed with age, yet it had hardly been read.

"Hermione?"

Where to find human magic? Did it even exist? I had too poor Crookshanks! And then another idea filtered into my head, if Draco had Crookshanks- what else did her have to hold over me? Panic flooded through my veins; bringing more tears pricking to my eyes.

"Hermione?" Ok now I was _sure_ someone was calling me, it wasn't Ron's voice.

"Hermione?" It wasn't Harry's either. Was it a book? I twisted round only to see Blaise stood right in front of me saying my name. Immediately I hardened up, whipped my face with the dark edge of my sleeve and gave him the best scowl I could.

"What Blaise?" I asked through gritted teeth, _just_ in control of my temper.

"Look I'm sorry about before…" his cheek blushed a flaming red as he spoke, he seemed genuine enough. He cleared his throat "; I thought I could help you find muggle magic. I have an idea if you'll listen."

For once I was speechless, yet my mouth hung open. I snapped it shut as soon as I realized. Who would have thought it, Blaise Zambine wanted to help me. So dumbfound I just nodded.

"Ok, here's my idea…"

With that we, together set out researching Blaise's (surprisingly) brilliant idea of muggle magic.

****authors note****

So that's the end of chapter 2…a little bit of a cliffhanger there, but the story is just hotting up! :) . Thank you to those of you that have my story on alerts and those that have reviewed! I will publish the next chapter when I get at least 5 reviews…please please review. xx lil stringi :) xx


End file.
